l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyūden Hida
Kyūden Hida, also known as Hida Castle, Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 52 or Hida Palace, Courts of Stone, p. 26 was the ancestral seat of power of the Crab Clan. A Difference of Lanterns, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Details Location Kyūden Hida rose from the rocks just north of the Kaiu Wall, in the mountains by the eastern shore, at the mouth of the River of the Last Stand. It sat above a mountain pass that connected the southern and central Crab lands, giving it control over the most strategically vital communication routes for Crab armies and their supply lines. From there, Crab soldiers could move quickly to reinforce the Kaiu Wall during a crisis, and it was the main operating base supporting Rokugan's campaigns into the Shadowlands. Courts of Stone, pp. 26-27 Appearance Kyūden Hida was a fortress of unadorned granite, purely functional, with no intentions of subtlety or balance, built from the same granite as the mountain with layers of walls, forcing an enemy simply to breach one gate after another. Designed by Kaiu himself, and the palace compound was built mostly of stone. The grounds were built in the curved-triangle shape of a quarter-circle or, more aptly, a folding fan. The curved southern edge, which faced the Kaiu Wall, zigzaged like a multi-paneled folding screen, affording the archers within the kyūden a wider field of view and range of crossfire through the south wall's arrow slits. Near the center of the fan lied a valley lake and more water was stored within the palace's storehouses alongside many months' worth of food and other supplies. At the north end of the complex loomed the tenshukaku. It was easily the most fortified castle in Rokugan. Its thick stone walls towered over 180 feet high, their rough surfaces lined the latest Kaiu defensive war machines. Giant gates partitioned the outer walls into a series of kill zones intended to corral invaders. Pulsing through the air were the beats of taiko drums directing the marches of practicing troops, and nearly everyone wore heavy armor. The most striking feature of this palace wass mounted above its main entrance, the skull of the Maw. The interior of the palace was austere, its only decorations being the banners of the Crab families. It had a parade ground large enough to marshal a thousand or more soldiers at once, Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 37 which was fitted with hidden devices to turn it into a gigantic death trap if the outer walls should ever be breached. Kyūden Hida's castle town rested mostly within the walls of the palace. Courts of Stone, p. 27 Winter Court Hida Castle was theoretically large enough to handle an Imperial Winter Court, but it would be bizarre to select a place so close to deadly dangers. The novel Meifumado claimed Hantei XXXI did indeed choose to spend his winter with the Hida, but this was not confirmed by any official history. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 33 Kuni Conference Hida Palace hosted the annual Kuni conference. At each winter solstice, the shugenja of the Kuni family trickled back to Kyūden Hida to privately present their research to one another, sharing their findings. During this time, the clan's Witch Hunters also returned to Hida Palace in order to handpick apprentices from a field of young candidates. Courts of Stone, p. 28 Dōjō Hida Palace also housed the Hida Defender school. Instructors taught numerous martial arts, philosophy, and the art of war making, while also subjecting students to torturous physical and mental challenges. History Attacked In 375 Usu no Oni laid siege to Daylight Castle, while most of its force pushed on, plunging deeper into the Empire. Finally, a Crab army reinforced with the Imperial Legions, which the Emperor himself led, defeated Usu no Oni and its horde at the gates of Kyūden Hida. The joint Crab-Imperial force then marched on to Daylight Castle, which was still engaging a large army of foes. The castle was soon relieved. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 35-36 Since the creation of the Kaiu Wall the the palace had not been attacked anymore. See also * Hida Door Guard External links * Kyūden Hida (Defenders of Rokugan) Category:Crab Clan Holdings (TCG)